Fallout: New Vegas Hustle
by Onyxessence
Summary: A Pre-war diary that was found and passed around the mojave desert, it's pages are worn and stained, the front cover is tattered and torn.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is _Jill Baker_ , this is my first entry in the _Pre-war_ diary my mother sent me, all the way from _Chicago_. _(Can you believe it? Thank you mom!)_

She must've forgotten to give it to me before I left the other week, because some courier handed to me while I was on my way back from the _Ultra-luxe_.

The front cover is so thin! It has a red finish that sort of looks like Gecko's skin. It doesn't have many pages, but oh well, what do I have to write about anyway? It's not like I'm anybody important.. I'm just sitting inside the _Vault 38_ hotel, because apparently all of the rooms inside the _Ultra-Luxe_ are either reserved or taken.. The only place I seen myself staying on the strip! Only to nearly be denied entry because, " _I'm not dressed fancy enough.._ " Then they tell me all rooms just so happen to be reserved. All of them? Reserved? My behind! I'll just sit, and enjoy my Absinthe and high quality cigarettes here.

This man just offered me a drink while I was playing the slot machines. I nearly won _100_ caps! The man seemed like a fairly alright fellow. He wasn't too hard on the eyes, that's for sure. Although I didn't exactly like his attitude toward the waitress when she asked him to " _Lay off the sauce for a while._ "

Maybe I'll step outside for some New Vegas air.. _Yeah. That seems nice.._

I think he might have slipped something inside of that vodka, because I feel.. Strange.. Maybe I should just go reserve a room at the _Ultra-Luxe,_ play the roulette table, then stay at _The Tops_. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, it should only be a few hundred caps. Plus, I'll have enough left over to gamble a couple games of blackjack, and eat whatever they have on the strip. If I play my cards right, I just might be able to make my caps back from the reservation.

Sitting in the _Ultra-luxe_ again, trying to get a reservation but they say I'd have to wait until an occupant checks out or cancels. Hmmph.. I'm having a drink.

 _Hahaha!_ I just won _1,000_ caps! I guess that _70_ cap drink I bought really paid off in the end. I think I'm going to continue playing.

 ** _(The handwriting begins to seem very rushed and sloppy.)_**

I'm up to _3,000_. I feel like I should quit while I'm ahead, but everyone around me is saying I should stay while it's hot.. I may have had a few drinks, but I feel like I can still - These taste amazing! I'm gonna have to write it down for later. _ATOMIC COCKTAIL._ I'm gonna keep playing..

And, I'm back. Whoa. Feeling just a, little tipsy, from those drinks.. Sure, they may be over-priced, but the games aren't! _Haha!_ Those losers at _The Tops_ and _Gommorrah_ don't know what they're missing out on. They practically gave this room to me! I haven't laid in a bed this big my entire life. And this Brahmin-steak! It tastes amazing! Can you read my writing? _Goodnight.._


	2. Chapter 2

**_(The handwriting returns to normal.)_**

Oh, does my head ever hurt.. I don't even remember coming here, only to find this mindless scribbling and a half eaten Brahmin-steak next to my face. _I think I'm gonna_ \- Wow.. The rooms are just beautiful. And this music, so classy. To think, all of the rooms at The Tops look like this. Excuse me.. Someone's knocking at the door.

I'm in a room at the _Ultra-Luxe!_ I'm in a room at the _Ultra-Luxe!_ Thankfully it's mine.. I thought the owner of the room was downstairs, and him and I.. _Something.._ The server was acting rather strange when he was leaving though.. I thought _10_ dollars _NCR_ was an acceptable tip in this establishment. I'm going to order a bottle of Absinthe and soak in the bathtub.

This food is delicious, I wonder what the recipe is.. I know eating a steak and drinking Absinthe while in the bathtub isn't exactly what one would normally do while staying here. But luckily, I'm behind closed doors..

It's called a _Brahmin Wellington_. Maybe I'll be able to get the recipe before I leave.. Hopefully.

Alright.. I just realized why the waiter was rude. I went to look inside my purse to find my cigarettes, and instead I find stacks of _NCR_ and _Pre-war_ cash! Not to mention all of these _100_ chips. I don't even know how much is here, but I'm going to stay in every hotel on the strip! Maybe if I play my cards right, I can get into the Lucky 38.. But first! The bath-house.

Well, the stay here has been nothing short of amazing. All of the patrons are high class, and you should taste the food mom, way better than anything they have back home. _No offense.._ I wasn't able to get the Brahmin recipe, but everyone who works here knows me by name, and get this! I was staying in the V.I.P suite this whole time! Unreal right? Anyway, I'm on my way to roam the strip.. A girl needs some sun once in a while, I've been cooped up in here for _3_ days. _Write more soon._

 _Sheesh it's hot out here.._ And this sun. It's killing me.. At least there's a woman out here who sells water, I can't drink that highly radiated stuff from the tap.. Make's me feel like a _Fiend_ or a _Raider._ Gonna keep walking down the strip..

There's this building called _The Lucky 38_ that looks like it hasn't been opened in ages. I wonder if anyone actually stays in there.. The lady selling food says there's a man who does, but I mean.. If you could see this place mom. You'd know what I mean..


	3. Chapter 3

Met a woman named Jessica outside the _Gommorrah_ , she seems kind of drunk, but she's the first friendly face I've seen outside _Vault 38_. She says she's heading to _the Tops_ soon to meet up with some friends. Maybe I'll tag along..

 ** _(The wording begins to look rushed and pushed into the page, but eligible.)_**

Here I am at _the Tops_ , with some friends I just met. Angela, Larry, Jessica and Tom.

And things are getting wild! People have been winning left and right since I've walked in, and when I went to the restroom, me and Jessica snorted something called 'Buffout'.. I'll write more in a second. Angela's throwing up.

 ** _(A large stain is found at the top of this page.)_**

Okay. We're all in the hotel room now, there was so many people in the elevator I can't tell what floor we're on, or what room number this is for that matter.. It's so crowded, I- It was way too loud out there.. So many people, I could barely hear myself think. And, some lug-head spilled his drink on my diary! I'm in the bathroom right now.. I think I might just sleep in here. _Goodnight.._

 ** _(The writing returns to normal.)_**

Wow, who knew bathtubs could be so comfortable.. It's morning time. There's bottles of everything, everywhere. Larry, Jessica and Tom have disappeared. And Angela's laying in bed half-naked, with two men I don't know. I think I'll wait in the show lounge until she wakes up.

So I'm sitting in the _Ace's show lounge_ , watching this amazing singer perform. And as she's singing, the most charming, handsome man comes up to me and offers to buy me a drink. Obviously I say yes, and he sits down so we can get better acquainted. When Angela enters the conversation and steals him away from me.. If I wasn't such a lady, I would've knocked her block off. _Hmmph!_

Larry, Jessica and Tom are back. Maybe I can convince them to switch hotels with me.

Yes! They said yes. Angela's meeting up with us later, but at least I have a little time to cool off until then. We're going to the _Gommorrah_ apparently. Not the greatest rooms from what I hear, but hey. At least we're leaving.. I wonder if Jessica knows where to get some more of that _Buffout_ stuff. Cigarettes don't taste the same without it.

Yes, she does. Waiting by the slots until she gets back.. _Almost hit the jackpot._

Now that, has got to be the craziest thing I've ever done. Me, Jessica and Larry met with this guy on the 7th floor and bought a suitcase filled with _Buffout.._ A suitcase! There has to be at least 15 bottles of it here, plus a few other chems I don't recognize, but whatever. Guess I won't be writing for a day or two..


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Various stains are found on the next few pages, the writing is slanted and spaced.)**_

How long has it been? Am I writing at all? Am I awake? Am I dreaming? What is dreaming? How long has my friend been laying there for.. _..Are we dead? So.. Empty.._

It's been four days. I think.. I woke up with these strange marks on my arms and everytime I open and close my eyes Jessica and Tom disappear. I don't know how many times I've noticed the sun coming up and going down, but I think it's been more than ten. So.. Three days right? The _Buffout_ makes you feel a little screwed up, but the _Steady_ levels you out. It's nothing like _Jet_ , but I'm not touching that stuff. I've seen how Angela looks when she takes it, she's like a completely different person. I need some more _Cateye_ to stay awake..

Down to our last two bottles of _Buffout._ Be right back. Me and Larry are going to the bar to score some more.

Larry went to _Freeside_ to get more _Buffout_ and _Jet_ , I guess some guy out there is selling it dirt cheap, not that bad of stuff either. Maybe I'll try some out when he gets back..

Morning again.. Still haven't slept. Obviously. Angela just left, now I know what she does for a living.. Larry still hasn't gotten back, I wonder if he's alright. I hope..

Trying _Jet_ for the first time.. Larry still hasn't gotten back, but me and Jessica figured, _why wait?_

 _ **(The writing is very large, taking up nearly all of the page.)**_

 _It feels like everything is moving.. But me._

 ** _(The writing returns to normal.)_**

I passed out.. Jessica and Tom are nowhere to be found, guess I'm here alone.. At least they left my purse. Who's blood is in the sink?


	5. Chapter 5

In the lobby downstairs. Everyone is looking at me like I spit in their drinks. Maybe I did. Where the hell are the others? I just want some _Buffout_..

 ** _(The writing is rushed and shaky.)_**

How could they not have any? Isn't this the place to get _chems_ on the strip? This is Brahmin-shit.. I need a drink. _ATOMIC WRANGLER_. Alright, now we're talking. One of the dancers said that I should try a bar in _Freeside_ called, ta-da! _The Atomic Wrangler_. She said they should have what I'm looking for if nobody around here has it. I mean, it's just past the gate.. When I was walking through the North entrance it didn't seem so bad. I'll just go during the day.

Checked into the _Ultra-Luxe_ to tell them I'd be back for my things. Luckily they have my name in that Guest book, they almost didn't believe it was me! Gonna pack a suitcase then head back to the _Gommorrah.._ I don't look that different.. Do I?

 ** _(Blood splatter is found on this page.)_**

Wow.. There's so many people on this side of the gate. I almost forgot how bad it smells over here.. I can barely even walk and write at the sam-

Damn, that was close.. I'm here at the Wrangler, and while I was walking here, a man named Wesley started talking to me. While we were talking about our time on the strip, I noticed three guys point us out of the crowd.. I look down at my book for one second, and one of them swings a sledgehammer at me. Good thing he hit Wesley instead of me.. I thought I was going to die..

This place doesn't look so bad, a little small. But at least it has slots. I should chat up the bartender and maybe have a few spins.. Bartender's name is James, seem's a little jumpy, but whatever. At this point as long as he has _Buffout_ , he could be a whack job for all I care. Nobody's seen or heard of Larry..

 _Weasel._ I knew there was a reason he was acting strange, there's only half a bottle here.. Made him give it to me for _5_ caps. He said there's a guy in _North Vegas_ who makes and sells the stuff in bulk, at a place called _THE GRAY_. He didn't give me a name, but he said to use his to get past the thugs guarding the place.. Also told me there's some guns for hire near the Northern gate. Guess it's not very smart walking around with a briefcase full of money..

Here at the North gate. Damn, I'm hungry.. But I'd rather not chance it with the food this guy's selling. _Radroach_ isn't exactly my idea of an appetizing meal.. There's the bodyguards the bartender was talking about, maybe one of them can help me..

I tried asking if they can get me to _North Vegas_ and they said they don't go past the gate, but one of those _'Kings'_ guys said they'd help me. Laughed about it too. Only _50_ caps..


	6. Chapter 6

Made it to _North Vegas_.. It's fucking dead out here, can barely make out who's alive or not. Maybe one of these squatters can point me toward _The Gray_ , they don't seem to dangerous.

Thank you Bill, this definitely looks like the place. Told me to ask for a guy named _Glen_. Weird fucking name, but as long as he has _Buffout.._ I should go by myself..

Well that thug's a real charmer.. Didn't give me any information what so ever on where I could find Glen.. Guess I'll just start knocking on doors..

Alright! This is the one. Looks kinda creepy, but.. _Buffout's, Buffout._

This place looks disgusting. There's this terrible smell lingering from somewhere inside here. Like something died.. I'll just get the _Buffout_ , then head for the door.. What's taking him so long?

..I think there's something seriously wrong with this guy, there's _children's posters_ on the wall, and a fucking _teddy bear_ next to the bed! _A teddy bear!_ Fuck this, cheap _chems_ isn't enough for me to give this creep my caps. I'm getting out of here before he tries anything..

The bodyguard I hired says that I can find _chems_ in _Westside_ , gotta pay him _200_ caps to take me, but at least I have somebody I can trust to get me there.. We're leaving now.

He left me! He fucking ran off on me. That dickless piece of Brahmin-shit ran off on me! I noticed _Fiends_ heading our direction, and he ran the other way! I'm hiding behind some building right now.. _..I hope they didn't see me._

They robbed me.. Those Fiends took everything.. My briefcase. My pass to the strip. My necklace my grandmother gave me. All they left me was this _diary_ and some _Jet_.. I told them I needed _Buffout_.. Those fucking bastards!

How can those robots not believe me? They seen me leaving yesterday! I'm stuck out here.. All my clothes, all my jewelry, all I brought with me, is in the _Ultra-luxe_. And I'm stuck out here. I could just-

I just had a great idea! If I can find Larry or Tom, I can tell them to get my jewelry at the _Ultra-Luxe_ which should be enough for me to buy my way back into the strip! ..Now, I just have to ask around.

All anyone's heard of is Tom. And it might not even be the right one.. He stays in _Westside_ apparently. Don't have any caps to pay for a bodyguard.. At least it's darker out..

I thought I just seen Angela leaving one of these buildings. I'm going to check it out..

Nothing. Maybe my mind's playing tricks on me..


	7. Chapter 7

Finally in _Westside._ That _Mutant_ looks like one mean son of a bitch.. Best keep clear of him. Damn I'm hungry.. I wonder if anyone can spare some fruit or something.

Fucker. Told me to go catch a rat. I'd rather starve than eat a rat.. Somebody has to have some caps I can get off them.

 _THE CASA MADRID_. Apparently I can make some quick caps there, sounds like a cheap Casino, but at least I'm feeling lucky.

 _ **(The pages appear to be missing/ripped out)**_

Staying in the fucking _sewers_. I can't believe my life has come to this.. At least I have something to write my thoughts onto. If it wasn't for this _diary,_ I'd probably go crazy.. Going to eat the next fucking rat I see.

Met a little girl named Samantha who said I could make some caps for Jet if I join her sister's gang. Never seen myself being a _Raider_ or a _Fiend_.. I just need my fix..

 _Janelle_. Her name is Janelle. She seems okay. At least she's not a cannibal like the other raiders she's with. I don't think I'd be able to eat a person.. Then again, I didn't think I'd be able to eat a rat either..


	8. Chapter 8

Just got back from my first _raid._ I can't believe I survived getting shot.. Bullets were flying everywhere. All we got were a few hundred caps and some supplies from a Brahmin, but it's better than nothing. The Fiends I was with nearly killed the poor beast.. I can't believe how stupid they are. At least I saved it.

This is Brahmin-shit! Everytime we go on a _raid_ , everybody gets first pick at _chems_ except for me! Maybe I should kill them in their sleep.

Just had a great idea.. Maybe if I give this dumb Brahmin to Chris, it'll elevate my status among these _idiots_.. Yeah.. I think I just might.

Haha! It worked! He gave me some _Steady, Med-X_ and all of his _Buffout!_ Who gives a fuck about the _Med-X,_ but four bottles of _Buffout_ and some _Steady_ for an old Brahmin? Who wouldn't make that deal? He named it _Queenie_ by the way..

Janelle woke me up an hour ago, she was hovering over me with this machete in her hands, had this crazy fucking look in her eyes too, like she was gonna cut my head off or something. When I asked her what the fuck she was doing, she looked at me and said. _"Look, bitch.. Just stay the fuck away from Chris, and get the fuck out of here."_ When I asked her about why I gave him that Brahmin, she told me that the only reason she let me join was because they were planning to eat me instead.. Then she pushed me to the ground and told me to fuck off. Where the fuck am I supposed to go? _Lying bitch.._

I've been walking down this road forever.. To my left is city ruins and the occasional rapist, and to my right is some hills infested with _Gecko's_ no doubt. I hear they're behind every rock in these parts.. Wait a minute.. Reaching the city limits. There's an empty _Maize_ field. Maybe I can find something to eat..

Well that didn't go as planned.. Hiding out right now, under some broken stalk.. While I was checking around for food, some assholes just start shooting at me! It's too dark to see who they are, but they can't be _NCR_ because every shot missed, can't be _Fiends_ because even they shoot better. Gonna bury this under some dirt in case they find me.. If this is my last entry. _Fuck you Janelle.._

Made it.. There must be something big over here. Because none of them wouldn't step one foot past that barbwire fence.. Just hope whatever it is doesn't see me, before I see it.

I've never seen one so close before.. That was the biggest fucking _Gecko_ I've ever seen! Good thing it was eating some poor bastard on the side of the road, or that could've been me. The only problem is, it was blocking the only path with an opening to the South. Now I have to walk all the way around this fucking mountain. And on top of that, I'm running out of _Fixer._ Just my luck..

Coming up to this camp now.. Seems like _NCR_ runs this place. Fucking bastards.. Maybe I can trade a few hits of _Jet_ for some _Fixer._

Nope.. _Fuck._


	9. Chapter 9

Ran into a group calling themselves The Vipers.. Not too tough looking but at least they got guns. Four of them. Lucy, Phil, Gary and Mick. I guess the small one's always wanted to go to New Vegas. Wait until I tell her what it's really like.

Been a couple weeks.. Barely any Caravans coming down this way anymore, and the few that have, were only carrying some junk and weapons! All we've had to eat is Ant meat.. If things get really bad. I'm eating the brute with the knuckle dusters.

Finally some fucking action! Lucy spotted a Caravan coming from the North.. Looks like it's NCR. But there's two Brahmin! Can't wait to get some Chems..

 ** _(The writing is printed and in red pen.)_**

Cyrus Wells. Found this beaten up thing on the side of the road while checking some dead Vipers. This oughta be good to read until my wife gets back from The Strip. She's only gonna be there a few days, but after I'm done reading it, it should get me a few caps.

..This poor girl was just a regular person before she got to New Vegas. Hope my wife is doing alright.

 ** _(Blood stains the next page.)_**

I was tending my crops and I seen a group coming from the west. I'm inside right now because I think they're Jackyls.. If this is my last entry-

 ** _(The writing is very small and printed in pencil.)_**

Somebody please help.. Me and my mom are trapped in Cottonwood Cove. They keep telling me they're going to use me as a sex slave. Send help!

 ** _(The hand-writing is in blue pen.)_**

Holy crap I haven't seen this thing in months! And too think most of the pages are still intact.. I bought this thing off of a merchant who was coming from the south. He said he picked up off a guy who was coming from _Nipton_.. _Nipton_. I wonder what the hell it could've been doing there.

Yikes. Hope the girl who was using this after me made it out alright.. Looking back on who I was, I'm glad I came to New Vegas, still here by the way. Kicked the _chems_ , cigarettes too. Fell in love with a _caravaneer_ , now we have a place just past _Freeside's_ Northern gate. I still occasionally go in the sewers to see Samantha, but her sister died recently so she doesn't talk much. I guess this'll be my last entry before I send this off to _Chicago_ for my mother to read. Mom, when you read this, I love you.

 ** _To experience the full-effect of Jill Baker's farewell, play this song now!_**

 _ **[Killer Queen- Queen]**_

 _Thank you for reading this Fan-Fictional story!_

 _Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Written by: Doc 'Mole Butt' Mitchell_

 _Edited by: Barton Thorne_

 _Produced by: Oliver 'Lottery Guy' Swanick_

 _Cliff Briscoe_

 _M'aiq the Liar_

 _Screenplay by: Legate Lanius_


End file.
